Coldest Story Ever Told, Heartless
by satineRiP16
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for a while now. Edward cheats on her leaving Bella broken. I know that there have been a lot of stories similar to this, but please give me a chance. this story is tragic, heartbreaking, and i cant guarantee a happy end
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the Twilight Saga. Duh.**

**I hope you'll like this. I'm working on two stories at once. So, I'm sorry if it's sloppy. Review pls. Thanks!**

**P.S. this is a heartbreaking story. I will guarantee a happy ending for either Bella or Edward, but not for the both of them. **

**BPOV…**

Edward is my whole world. He was there for me when we were in High School and College. He loved me sine then, as I loved him just as much. We got married two years later after college.

He is very romantic and I couldn't think of anything wrong with him before. But now, I feel like he's hiding something from me.

We've been married for five years now. It's going to be our sixth next week actually. For our last anniversary, he took us back to Hawaii since that was where we spent our honeymoon.  
It was very fun. He was very protective of me. He never let a person treat me irrespectively, he never wanted me to feel uncomfortable, and he never wanted me to leave him as he never wanted to leave me.

We were a perfect couple. We were strong and confident. We were everything I thought we could be.

Until last January when he got a new job up north.

We live here in L.A. with a very huge house. We weren't rich, but we could afford it.

Edward was a successful busyness man. He was promoted to a higher position in his job. His office was far now. It was an hour drive away from here. At first he didn't like it, because he wasn't that near to me. But I convinced him otherwise.

Its August now, he still has his amazing job. He's happy.

But I'm not.

Ever since two months after his big promotion, he became very distant from me. He never took me out since then. He never got home on time; he said it was because of overtime.

He had a new secretary named Tanya.

She was beautiful and smart. But her attitude was off; I don't mean to judge, but it's true.

When I visited Edward at his office, she seemed very impolite. Edward says she's just stresses and apologizes for her behavior.

Weird.

A month ago, Edward didn't come home at all during one night. He came home around 9'o clock the next morning. I was very angry with him because we were supposed to have dinner out during the night before.

His excuse was just he was really bummed with work and he slept in his office, at his desk. I didn't believe him because I kept on calling his office during that night since his phone was turned off. He got madder and told me his battery died and that all his phone calls go through his secretary. Also known as Tanya.

I wondered if Tanya didn't want me to talk to him, my husband. Edward told me it was his mistake because he let Tanya go home early.

This didn't make any sense. If he was really stressed at work, why didn't he tell Tanya to help her rather than send her home early?

I was getting worried.

**This chapter, and all of the chapters, is short, because I plan to make this a short story. Not as long as my other story. But, I promise it will be nice. I apologize for sloppy work again. Thanks!**

**Xoxo**

**~Satine**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE WHOLE TWILIGHT SAGA. **

**This second chapter is all about feeling broken, betrayed and hurt.**

**P.S. this story is not based on a real life story.**

* * *

**BPOV…**

Hmm…it was already 9'o clock and Edward wasn't home yet. I really wanted to cry. Before, he always comes home on time. Its not like I don't want him to focus on his work, I just don't want to feel alone.

I decided to call him.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Ugh! I've been hearing this stupid ring for fifteen minutes! Where was he?

I was feeling hurt already. It's like he's been shutting me down ever since March.

We've been fighting a lot lately though. But we never fought before at the starts of our marriage. But I was the one who always says sorry. I was the one who always took the blame.

I loved him so much. But I feel like he doesn't even want to be around me anymore. He never wanted to take me out on a date; he never came home early so we would actually have some quality time.

And, I feel like he's not in love with me anymore. It' like we lost our flame on our candle of love. Cheezy, I know.

' from our favorite movie. Lost a Soul.

We used to watch it every night before we went to sleep during our honeymoon. Even sometimes after our honeymoon we would watch it.

The big hand on the clock was nearing 9:45 already. I was getting pissed. I stood up and got a beer out of the fridge.

I wasn't going to drown myself of beer; I just wanted to drink something.

I drank four bottles already; I felt like I was about to throw up. It was already 11 pm.

He's still not here. Where was he?

I decided to call Tanya. She must have known where the hell my husband might be.

_Ring…ring…ring…ri-_

"Hello?" Tanya answered before the fourth ring finished. She sounded tired; oh no, I must have awakened her from deep slumber.

"Hello Tanya. It's Bella, Edward's wife. I was wondering where my husband is."

"Oh!" she sounded surprised. There was a long pause.

"Hold on just a sec." she said after two seconds. I heard whispers on the other line; then a man shouted 'give me the damn phone!'

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello? Bella? What the hell?! Why are you calling?! Go back to sleep!" Edward said very harshly. He sounded tired too.

"Well I would if my husband would come home." I told him trying to keep as calmly as possible.

"Huh?! What?! Can you not wait for me anymore? I'm busy." He was still harsh.

"Honey, I miss you so much. This huge,lonely house isn't the same without you, love." Tears were starting to fall from my eyes to my lap.

"Bella! How am I supposed to pay for that huge house of yours if you keep distracting me when I'm working?" still harsh.

"But, love, I really need you here now. I miss you so much. And you're never here anymore. I feel like I'm not even allowed to call my husband." I was really hurt. I was already crying so hard. I just tried to control my voice.

"Damn right you don't! I'm busy! Butt out my life bitch!"

What did he just say? No. he couldn't have said that.

I gasped then sobbed really hard and loud. I snapped my phone shut and continued to cry. I threw my phone to the wall. I wasn't sure if it broke. I didn't care.

My husband didn't want me anymore! He didn't love me. He just treated me like dirt.

I felt like half of my life was a lie. Every good memory with Edward was gone, was nothing but a lie. I felt so sad, mad. I couldn't take it. My chest suddenly hurt. I couldn't take it. The pain spread to my left arm. I massaged it and the pain eased a little.

I couldn't believe this. This was just pure hell!

I was so done here! I didn't care if I was drunk or not!

I hurriedly got my phone, and to my surprise it was still fixed, and ran to the room.

* * *

**Review please. Sorry if it's not really what you were expecting. Please give me any suggestions. Thnx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

**EPOV…**

I was very tired and my head hurt so much. Tanya was lying silently beside me. I didn't love her. She just felt like my prize after my full day of hard work.

I suddenly felt guilty. I saw the clock and it was really late. Bella wasn't going to like this.

I know this seems wrong, but I'm still in love with Bella. She was my wife after all. She doesn't exactly know that I'm with Tanya.

She didn't actually know that I've been sleeping with her since March.

I loved Bella very much, but we've been married for so many years; I think I got bored. I know its sounds mean.

I know I've been treating her very awful lately. She doesn't deserve it.

Ugh! My head hurts so much! Why the hell did I drink a whole bottle of wine before I went here to Tanya's house? Damn.

I decided to go to the bathroom to clean up.

I felt like I really wanted this to end though. The thing with Tanya and me.

I heard Tanya's phone ring; she answered it. After a few seconds, she was calling my name.

I went out and found her very worried.

"Edward! Bella is on the other line." She whispered warily.

Shit.

"What?! Give me the phone!" damn, I remembered, I turned off my phone earlier.

"Hello? Bella? What the hell?! Why are you calling?! Go back to sleep!" I said maybe a little too loud than I should of.

"Well I would if my husband would come home." She sounded like she was trying to contain her voice. And she sounded tired too.

"Huh?! What?! Can you not wait for me anymore? I'm busy." I said also with the same volume as before. Oh no.

"Honey, I miss you so much. This huge lonely house isn't the same without you, love." She sounded hurt and like she was crying.

"Bella! How am I supposed to pay for that huge house of yours if you keep distracting me when I'm working?"

"But, love, I really need you here now. I miss you so much. And you're never here anymore. I feel like I'm not even allowed to call my husband." Yup. She was crying.

"Damn right you don't! I'm busy! Butt out my life bitch!"

Oh no! Why the hell did I just tell her that! I automatically regretted that after the words came right out of my mouth.

"Bella?! Hello? Hon I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Hello? Hello?"

It was too late. The last thing I heard was a really loud gasp and sob. Why did I just do that to her? She's my wife! No!

I hung my head. I felt utterly disgusted with myself.

"Wow, that was some fight huh?" Tanya said while walking out of the bathroom with a stupid grin on her face.

"I still love her, you know." I replied coldly.

"Unfortunately."

I suddenly got a text from Bella.

_Edward, I'll be leaving in a while._

_Don't expect me to be back soon._

_~Bella_

No! She was leaving me?! No! I was about to end this stupid affair with Tanya, but then she leaves me! I have to stop this!

"I have to go. Forever. Bye."

"Edward! Leave her be!……"

I wasn't listening to her at all. She was always rude to Bella and even me. I didn't care about her! I only cared about Bella.

I had to struggle a little to get passed Tanya.

I rushed to my car and headed for home.

When I finally got home, I was happy to see Bella's car still in the garage.

I rushed inside and went to the kitchen since the light was on. I saw two beer bottles on the table and maybe two more busted bottles on the floor. One near the wall.

Oh no! Don't tell me Bella was drunk! She gets ill easily.

I rushed to the room and saw a large, open luggage on our huge, king sized bed. Only a few clothes were packed.

I saw the drawers opened and also the cabinets.

Where was Bella?!

"Bella! Bella! Where are you? I'm home! Please!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I went to the other side of the bed and saw Bella lying on the floor. She looked like she collapsed. Oh no. My poor Bella was drunk.

She moaned and then her right hand went to her chest where her heart was. She looked like she was in pain.

I realized I was wasting time. I pushed the luggage aside and carried Bella to the bed.

I am a piece of shit.

* * *

**Well, this was bitter sweet. Tell me if you want to know more about Edward's mind, 'cause if you noticed, Bella had a lot of descriptions towards Edward.**

**Give me suggestions please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight saga…unfortunately; if I did, I would be really rich. Haha**

**Well, in this chapter, Bella is super stressed, Edward is a stupid dick and Tanya is a whore. Sorry about describing Edward like that.**

**I have an important question 4 u guys!**

**Do you think when Edward left in New Moon, he went to Tanya to try to be with her and try(but obviously failed) to forget about Bella?**

**Please answer! Thnx!**

**P.S. I have nothing bad against Edward. **

**Good thing he cares for Bella's feeling a lot and loves her like no other or else I would be on Team Jacob.**

**Edward jumps to conclusions and doesn't involve Bella in his decisions, well, I wouldn't blame him though either. He loves her.**

* * *

**BPOV…**

Ugh! I'm sick and tired of this! Edward is really getting on my nerves. He just told me to shut the fuck up and that I'm a bitch! I'm his fucking wife! Well, we'll see about that…

I need to get away from him right now. I need some time to think. I need to be alone.

I would rather prefer to be a loner than is a stupid girl being tricked by Edward. This is so fucking hell!

I was already packing my things when I thought of texting him. I told him I would be away for a while and that I won't we back soon.

I know that he won't even care.

I still felt drunk. But I didn't care.

I opened my cabinets and drawers in our room and started packing a few clothes. My giant luggage was on the bed.

In the middle of packing I felt really dizzy, so I thought I'd rest for a while.

But then I couldn't feel my feet then my legs. I collapsed on the floor beside the bed. And the last thing that I remembered was the pain in my chest again and a man screaming my name.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Damn! I can't believe I fainted! Where was I?!?!?!

Oh no.

I was lying down on the bed with Edward. He must have come home to try and stop me from leaving. Well, he's not going to.

He was snoring and his arm wrapped around me was heavy; I even smelled wine. Ugh! He was drinking! With that whore?! What the hell were they really doing?!

I gently grabbed his arm and lifted it off of me. I then gently went of the bed.

I found my luggage on the floor. I placed in more of my clothes, quietly. I went outside after I was done packing; I didn't even check to look back if Edward had awakened.

Once out of the room, I ran to the desk where I had placed my car keys.

I pulled my luggage but it was pulled back.

"Bella! Please don't go. I'm so sorry, truly." Edward had messy hair and his clothes were all wrinkled. He looked really tired too.

"Edward, I just have to leave for a while. I need some time to think. It's not going to be forever." I think…

"No. I'm scared of loosing you, love."

Yeah right. Now he's going to call me 'love' again after all these months.

"Ugh! Maybe you should have thought of that before you said those cruel things and started to get distant from me." I was starting to feel the tears in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know, they were mean. I absolutely regretted them after I said them. I was a jerk; please understand that I'm really stressed from work." His look was pleading now.

"Damn it Edward! Work, work, work! Is that all you think and care about right now? I'm still here you know. I still loved you."

"_Loved?_ Oh Bella please no! I still love you; please tell me you still love me? I'm sorry I'm always at work. If you want, I could get a leave, just please? I'll do anything, just don't leave me. I need you; I love you." he was walking towards me; then he embraced me.

"Edward, if you loved me and if you cared for me you wouldn't have stayed at work all the time. I fell like you don't want me anymore, like I'm just your past time."

"Bella," he held me tighter as I began to cry "I still, truly love you. I need you so much. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I'm sorry I neglected you when you needed me. Please? Say you'll stay?"

He looked and sounded like he was telling the truth. I really, really loved him. And I felt like he would change. So I guess…

"Ok Edward, I'll stay. But, I really need you to come back to me. I need you to be here, I need you to be the first person I see in the morning, I need you to tell me you want me and that I am the only one you will ever want, and I need you to love me"

"That's a deal, love." He said with a smile then kissed me.

I really missed him. And I really wanted him. I hope that he would change, for me. I couldn't wrap my head around it, but I feel like he was still hiding something from me.

He kissed me long and hard then we carried me bridal style to our room.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Edward's a dick and Bella's blindly in love? Haha! I wouldn't blame you. Edward really loves her, he's just weak. And Bella, she just doesn't want to be alone, even if she can't admit it.**

**Reviews and suggestions please. Thnx. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I no not own the Twilight Saga…**

**So this next chapter is stupid, bullshit and crap. I guess you know who the stupid one is…BOTH OF THEM!**

**How could Bella take him back?!**

**How could Edward still lie to her like that?!**

**(And why the hell am I mad at my own characters?!?!?!?!) hahaha!**

**Ok, that was silly. But please bear in mind that Edward really does still love Bella. :D**

**BPOV**

Hmm…what time is it? Damn. 6 in the morning. Great.

Edward was lying beside me again, his heave cold arm wrapped around me ever so tightly. I turned to face him and he had a huge smile on him, but his eyes were still closed.

I kissed him fast and his smile grew bigger.

He looked nice, besides the messy hair. My fault… :D

I still don't get it though…after all these months he's finally noticing me again. But, I swear that I know that he's hiding something.

I know it was wrong to think like that about Edward, but I was really, really sure. I felt guilty though…

I still wanted to ask him where he was last night. I knew he was just going to answer that he was at work. I knew that he would get irritated with my question. And I knew that eventually he would get mad.

Hmm…what to do? Should I ask him and let him get mad at me? Or should I just let it go and see if he will really change?

I felt the pain from my chest again.

**EPOV**

Last night was hell. I had hurt my wife who didn't deserve it and I had lied to her in front of her face.

But last night was amazing too when we got back together again. I haven't had a nice night like that with Bella since forever! I loved her so much…but I have needs too…

The thing is I don't really know if she would ever forgive me for cheating on her like that. I had left her hanging for dinner, dates and even our anniversary because of my _needs._

I really wanted to make it up to her. I didn't want to feel weak again. I wanted her to know that I could be the husband that she had always wanted. Her perfect husband.

But, how?

Maybe I should invite her to have dinner with me. No, she might say no because maybe she still doesn't trust me.

What to do?

**BPOV**

I really didn't want to wake up yet. I still felt a little sleepy. But Edward slowly got up and went to the bathroom. Since I finally got time alone to think, I decided to just start the day by making breakfast.

As I walked to the hallway, I saw his cell phone and it had many messages. Then it started ringing.

I decided not to answer it. Then it stopped.

But then the landline started to ring. The answering machine got it as I walked to the t.v. to turn it on.

"Edward," a familiar female voice said through the voice mail, "come over later tonight. I've been texting and texting you since last night when you left my house. You better answer back, Tanya."

Shock went through me. Why the hell was Tanya all over Edward? Doesn't she know that Edward is MY husband? I don't care if she is his secretary.

And why was Edward over at Tanya's house last night? I knew they were together but I didn't know they were at her house.

"Hey, Bella. What are you doin over there?" Edward asked from behind me.

I just slowly turned and answered "Oh, just got a voice mail from Tanya. You were at her house last night?"

Shock crossed his face when I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you that. We were just going over some new plans for the…uh…company." He didn't seem like himself.

"Oh." I didn't buy it one bit. "Well, she called to tell you to call her back." I had a frown on my face

"Bella" he sighed. "You're not thinking that I'm together with Tanya are you?"

"No, not at all. It's just you didn't tell me you were with her at her house last night. You're not hiding something from me are you?"

"No, of course not." he was beside me now then hugged me.

"Hmm.." was all I could say.

"Bella, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? We could have dinner up town."

When I realized that he was asking me out, I suddenly felt like a high school girl again. You know, when your long time crush asks you out.

"I'd love to Edward. That would mean so much to me."

**Bella is so weird guys. Anyway,**

**Don't worry, Edward will soon be down on his knees(literally) for Bella. And Tanya will remain a whore.**

**I'm sorry I can't give out too much info about the story. Cause I'm making it out along the way.**

**I only update two chapters at once or more because the chapters are very short.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It's the only thing that keeps me writing. :D**

**Xoxo**

**Satine**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**In this chapter, it's more emphasis on Edward's mind, but Bella's POV will still be here. I just want you guys to focus on how stupid Edward is.**

***** please, answer my question… do you think Edward tried to forget about Bella when he left in New Moon by going to Tanya? *****

**Please! Answer! Thanks! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Damn. Bella almost caught me being with Tanya. Why the hell did she have to call?

Honestly, I didn't know if I'm going to continue this thing with Tanya. I don't even love her. I only love Bella. No one else.

I just asked out Bella earlier before we had our breakfast. She said yes. I'm so glad!

But I still feel like a dick. I still lied to her face. I still took her for granted.

I knew she deserved better than me. But, I just can't let her go. She was my whole world.

When we were just wed, I was the happiest man in the world. I never let her out of my sight. I never let her near any other guy besides me during our honeymoon. I didn't want her to do anything without me.

I guess I am a selfish dick.

I was a playboy when we were in high school and even during college I used to flirt with girls. But when we got together, I stopped. I only focused on her.

I supposed that I missed the life of a playboy. Maybe that's why I cheated on my Bella.

I don't deserve a beautiful, smart woman like her.

I don't think I even deserve to be happy.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella asked. I didn't realize that I was sulking. We were lying on the couch watching t.v.

"Oh, I'm fine honey. I'm just really tired."

"Yeah, I figured. We woke up really early. Do you want to go back to sleep with me, love?" aww…I cant believe after all I've done to her, she still seemed to care for me.

"Well, sure. Only if you're tired too."

"Yeah, I kinda am"

And with that, we turned off the t.v. and went to our room to go back to sleep. We would wake up when it was lunch time.

(^^,)(^^,)(^^,)(^^,)

My dream was horrible. I dreamt that I have forgotten about my dinner date with Bella and that she found out I was with Tanya. Bella told me that she was leaving me for good this time. I went home and saw her packing her stuff again. she looked really mad.

I tried to stop her, as I did before. But she wouldn't listen. I finally got down on my knees and begged for her to forgive me.

**(Don't worry. This isn't the part when I said that Edward will be begging for Bella. It will be on the next or the next, next chapter. :D)**

She just didn't care. She walked out of the door thus walking out of my life.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

When I woke up, Bella wasn't beside me. I started to panic.

"Bella! Bella!" I got up and started yelling.

Bella suddenly busted out of the bathroom.

"What?! What's wrong?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, love. I just woke up and you weren't beside me."

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you. I just went to the bathroom."

"Oh, well. It's only 10. Do you want to go back to sleep."

"Sure, Edward."

We went to sleep till it was already 11:30. Bella made chicken while I made mashed potatoes for lunch.

We ate silently at the table. It was a little awkward. Sometimes I would catch her sulking.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Edward." She answered calmly.

"You're not worried about our date tomorrow night are you?"

"What? No. Of course not. I'm just…worried."

**BPOV**

Great. I just told him I'm worried about our date. Here it comes, the anger.

"Bella, are you saying you don't trust me?" he said with a stern face and voice.

"No, not at all. I know that you're all caught up at work. Do you even have time?"

"Bella, of course I do. You have no right to question that."

"I'm your wife, Edward. I have every right to question that, and I have every right to question on what you do at work."

"You want to know what I do at work. I sit down at a very large desk with tons of papers stacked everywhere, I yell at stupid employees, I boss Tanya around a lot, and finally when my day ends, I have to go home to find my wife question everything I do."

He said all of that with a very loud, angry voice. It really hurt. But I promised myself that I wasn't going to be scared of him anymore. But, I couldn't help but wipe a tear away when he wasn't looking.

So I just answered a simple "Oh".

"Eat your food." He said, again with a stern voice.

I couldn't stand this. Why does he act this way all the time?

I placed my spoon and fork down very loudly at the plate and I just left the table without even finishing my food.

"Bella! Bella, wait. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I just need to rest again. I'll see you later."

"Bella, wait-" but before he said another word, I slammed the door at him.

**EPOV**

Wow, I am a douche bag. Why do I keep on hurting her?

**Liked it? I didn't.**

**Please review! It's the only thing that keeps me writing.**

**Well, the next chapter is the date thing. Obviously you know what's gonna come next.**

**The place where Edward told Bella to meet him is near his office, ok?**

**The next one will be big!**

**REVIEW PLS!**

**Xoxo**

**Satine **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Well, here's the big date. It's really short. Sorry, I'm working on two stories. So it's kind of hard to balance both.**

**I AM SUPER SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOOO LONG!!!**

**I only write this whenever I get hurt. And let me tell you, I get hurt a lot.**

**And I write because of your reviews! Thank you so much! And for the people who subscribed for the alerts and adding this to their faves!**

**Thank you soooo much!**

**Please, keep on reviewing! :D**

*****P.S. if you want me to check out some of your stories, please pm me. :D thnx. I promise I'll read them. :D**

**Enjoy! R&R! :)**

**BPOV**

Well, here I am. I'm getting ready for our date. Edward was still at work. I really hope he doesn't forget. I hate looking like an idiot.

Hmm…the other day when he had yelled at me was a very hurtful one. I didn't go out of our room. Well, Edward visited me, but I just acted I was sleeping.

I was going to wear black. A dress, shoes, everything.

Edward was going to meet me at a restaurant named After Dark. It's a very nice restaurant. I know from the name it sounds like a stripper bar, but it's really a very big, beautiful, elegant restaurant.

I still didn't mind that Edward was with Tanya the other night. I just mind that he didn't tell me himself at first.

Did Edward ignore me for so long just because of Tanya?

I'm his fucking wife!

Ugh! Maybe I'm just over reacting….

**EPOV**

"Edward?" Tanya asked as she entered my office door.

"Oh, hey Tanya, I'm going out to dinner so you can leave early like the others as well." I said quickly.

"Ugh, you know, we could have a quicky before you go to your date."

She sat at one of the chairs in front of my desk; she had her long legs on top of the other chair.

I thought of this through. I knew it was wrong; I would hurt Bella by doing this. And for sure as hell, Bella would be so pissed if I was late for our date.

"Oh come on Edward! Your date is on 7:00, look at the time."

I looked at my digital clock at my left, it said

"6:45"

And with that, I grabbed Tanya by the waist.

**BPOV**

7:30…I thought…

Hmm…what could be taking him so long?

Here we go again.

I tried calling him five times already. No answer.

I wondered what was wrong.

I decided to go to his office; it was only two blocks away.

The elevator was effing slow; his office room was at the top floor.

I started remembering the old Edward. The one that used to laugh with me, play with me, be right beside me whenever I needed him, and the one that never shouts at me.

God I miss him.

I miss him so much…

I wonder if he'll return to me…

Finally! The top floor.

His room was at the most very end of the hall.

I still remembered our first date; he took me to the park then to a movie and dinner.

And our first kiss was when we went out for the third time and I asked him to stay at my place since it was a very snowy night in December.

I reached for the large door knob and opened the door slowly. Just a little.

The lights were off, so I turned them on.

Then, I saw just the exact amount of proof I needed to see that Edward was hiding something from me.

Edward was sitting in a chair with his polo unbuttoned and his hair all messy with Tanya sitting on his lap with no blouse at all…and they were kissing.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like, a month? Ugh! So sorry!**

**Hey, could u guys like send me some of ur stories you want me to read. That would be nice. And some suggestions. Thnx!**


	8. SORRY, READ

**Ok guys, I know you hate these sort of things but, I have uploaded a poll where you guys can vote if you want**

**Bella and Edward to be together, or**

**Bella and Edward to not be together.**

**The more you both and the faster you vote…the sooner I will write and update.**

**:) thnx! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I decided to post this fast. Haha. Sorry so late and sloppy!**

**please review, I really listen to your ideas. I promise!**

**EPOV**

That was just plain stupid. I can't believe that I cheated on Bells again!

Damn I am a douche.

What time is it anyway? 7:25pm…

SHIT! I'm so late for our date!

"Damn!" I shouted, and pushed Tanya away from my and put my pants back on while sitting on another chair.

"Edward! Forget that bitch! You're here! You still are! You don't care about her! If you do, then why did we just-"

"Enough! I have had enough of you!"

She inched closer and closer.

"But, I like you, a lot." She sat on me and kissed me hard.

Just like that, I heard the light switch turn on and then I heard a gasp.

Oh. My. God.

Bella.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

I lay in bed hoping that this was all a dream.

He was my whole world and he was my life. Now. he's not.

I can't believe this! I knew something was up!

I couldn't even bring my feet to my closets to pack my stuff. I was hurting to much.

I knew I needed to leave. I knew I couldn't face him. But I couldn't.

I didn't want to leave him like this. I wanted him to suffer, even though I still love him.

Love him? God, how could I still love him when my heart is no more?

I guess I don't really need him. I still have savings and my father's house in Washington.

I can leave. I just won't.

Here I am now, a broken woman trying to fix her problems by crying. I have news for you, there's no use in crying.

I could cry for over 5 years and still nothing would happen.

I can't face him.

Suddenly, I heard the loud screeching of tires outside the house. I pulled myself up and looked out the window. Edward.

I couldn't let him see me, not now.

I was still in my dress and my make up was a wreck. I picked myself up and ran to the bathroom.

Soon enough, I heard him burst open the front door screaming my name. I cried harder.

Then he came bursting in the bedroom door. He screamed louder. And I cried even harder, if it was possible.

He opened my closets and sighed with relief knowing I hadn't left.

He walked slowly to the bathroom and said

"Bella, I know you're in there. Please, unlock the door so we can talk?"

"No." I barely said.

"Bella please? I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. You didn't deserve that. You don't deserve me."

"Got that right you bastard!"

**EPOV**

"You didn't deserve that. You don't deserve me."

"Got that right you bastard!"

From her words, I felt my whole life sink. My heart, break.

"Bella. Please?"

"No! I would rather die a thousand deaths before I let you explain!"

"Bella! Don't say that! Never say that! I'm going to explain whether you-"

"Ok, you know," she busted out the bathroom throwing her hand up in the air. "I'll explain for you!"

She was walking towards me so I had to sit on the bed.

"You ruined my life Edward! You wasted almost a year of my life! You used me! You took advantage of me! And you broke my heart! I will NEVER forgive you! I would rather have a cat scratch my whole body 1000x that let me forgive someone as pathetic as you!"

I couldn't move.

"And you expect me to listen to you saying 'Bella I'm so sorry! I love you; I need you! you're my everything'?!?!?!"

I couldn't even feel my body anymore.

"I can't believe you! I gave you everything! Everything, Edward! You don't appreciate me! You sick, self centered bastard! I guess that is my biggest mistake! MARRYING YOU!"

She was going insane. I knew I needed to stop her before she hurts herself. But, I still couldn't feel my body. My chest was aching and my head was throbbing.

And tears started to pour from my eyes once I'd finally realized what she was saying.

"Oh! What? You're crying?! Now?! Only now?! I've been crying for more than 5 months, Edward! 5 fucking months! It didn't kill me, so it wont kill you! unfortunately!"

Did she really say that?

"And one last thing! I-" but before she finished…she collapsed.

**BPOV**

I have been in the hospital for almost 2 days now. The doctor promised me he wouldn't tell Edward what was wrong with we without telling me first.

I refused to talk to him. I refused to see him.

Alice, Edward's sister and my best friend, knows everything and is currently not speaking to Edward.

Even Emmett, their older brother, isn't talking to him anymore. He had to leave his wife, Rosalie, and his kids, twins, for a day just to see if I was ok and if Edward had hurt me.

I told him the truth, of course, Edward did hurt me. Emotionally.

Emmett was so angry that Jasper, Alice's fiancé, has to stop him from punching the wall. You see, Emmett is a really big guy.

Everyone in his family didn't talk to him anymore. I just finished talking to them saying that 'not talking to him' wasn't my intension.

They understood me, but I guess they were already too mad to forgive Edward.

I know how much Edward was hurting right now too. After everything I said to him, but he still deserved it.

He would also see his family and me laughing and having fun in my room, while he had no choice but to just watch through the window of my room.

He looked like a total mess. He could pass as a hobo, actually.

Esme and Carlisle, Edward's mother and father, called me early this morning. They were reassuring me everything was going to be ok and that they were very concerned about me. They were really nice people.

Alice told me before lunch that Esme had scolded Edward through the phone more than 5 times since she had heard what had happened. Carlisle was very disappointed, so he decided they were going to visit me tomorrow.

I called them and insisted that they have already helped me with the reassurance and the calls comforting me. But they wouldn't budge. They said they needed to see me and Edward.

I had already said my goodbyes to everyone for the night. I told them they didn't need to come by tomorrow, but they forced me on letting them saying that since Carlisle and Esme were coming.

As soon as they left, the doctor went in. He said I was healthy, but I was also suffering from minor depression. I didn't see how that's a bad thing, actually.

I knew Edward and I needed to get a divorce, so I thought it was normal. I let it slide.

When the doctor went out, Edward knocked on my door asking if I was still awake.

"Go away Cullen," I replied coldly as possible.

"Please? I just really need to see if you are ok."

He was already inside and sitting on the chair beside my bed.

"Don't you have to be at work today?"

"No, uh, I took a leave."

"Oh, now you take a leave."

"My wife is in the hospital, of course! They prolonged it actually, saying it was a reward for not even taking a leave, not even once."

"Wow, interesting" I said sarcastically.

"Bella, my mother and father are coming here tomorrow-"

"I know,"

"I was wondering where you wanted me to be. Do you want me to stay here, with the three of you; or do you want me to stay outside?"

"Wow Edward, I cant believe we're talking about this now. Leave me alone and get the fuck away from me! I'm tired of you!"

"Bella, I need to be with you…"

"No you don't! you're only saying that 'cause you're guilty!"

"I am Bella, about a lot of things…"

"So get the fuck away!"

"Bella…I-"

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice said through the door. And good lord, I was so happy to hear that voice.

**Review! If u want me to add more of the hate words from Bella, just tell me. thnx**


	10. SORRY READ

**Sorry again!!!**

**You're going to hate me but, the previous poll where I asked you if Bella and Edward should be together will be closed in 2 days.**

**I will be uploading a new poll after that. Thank you! I promise, next week the Chapter 9 will be up.**

**Please PM me if you have a really good idea for the story if you want to avoid me having mental block and to reassure that the story is still on going.**

**Hate letters/reviews are welcomed as long as they are in proper manner. They tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**But they are not welcomed if they are too hateful.**

*****I just accept criticism.*****

**Remember! Your reviews and PM's keep me writing.**

** Thank you very much!**

** Satine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews! I will PM soon the people who have suggested some ideas.**

**Now, as for others who think that it's not original, yah, :)) haha, it's not that original.**

**Don't worry, towards the end, it's going to be different.**

**And don't worry, I accept criticism very well; I wasn't taught to be a writer anyway.**

**Thank you very much for giving the time to read this.**

**I know I can't satisfy everyone.**

**I promise, I'm trying to do my best. :D**

**P.S. no Jacob here.**

**EPOV**

My whole body shook with fear. I saw the lovely face of my mother at the door with a half smile on. My father was outside talking to the doctor.

Oh. God.

After this day, I know I'm going to die.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" my mother asked her with a very sad look on her.

"I've been better Esme. Thanks for coming."

"Well," she walked forward to Bella's bed and dropped her huge bag on my lap, I guess she doesn't care that I'm here. I deserve that…

"Since Edward hasn't been taking care of you that much, or at all," I could sense the bitterness in her voice, "Carlisle and I decided to stay for a while and take care of you."

"You don't have to do that –"

"We do," Carlisle walked in to the room with a hard look on his face, and he was facing me.

My father is nice, warm and kind…but now….he's obviously not.

"Hello Bella," now he turned to Bella with a smile on his face.

"Hey Carlisle." She had a smile too. "As I was saying, you don't need to stay. Alice is helping me."

"Alice is helping you, but how?" Esme was a little unsure.

"By helping her move in with me when she's out of here." Alice suddenly barged in the room with Jasper. "Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hello everyone," Jasper greeted.

"What?!?!?! She's not going anywhere!" I yelled, but nobody noticed me.

"Bella we would be happy to take you in for a while, while you look for a new home." Jasper said.

"Hello?! Didn't any of you hear what I just said?!" nobody noticed me again.

"Alice, dear, that would be great for you and Jasper to take Bella in," Esme began "But Carlisle and I already have people to clean the mansion again."

"Esme, I really think that's too much. You and Carlisle are wonderful but –"

"No 'buts' Bella. You will be living at our old home with Esme and I until you feel better."

"Uhm ok, sure." Bella couldn't resist Carlisle's and Esme's warm smiles.

"Alice, Jasper, you are also welcomed there if you want a vacation. We're filling up the pool and the Jacuzzi again. The mini bar will be opened in two days."

"Thank you dad! Sure why not Jazz?"

"We'd love to Carlisle." Jasper answered. "Thank you."

"Now that's settled, Carlisle, I'm going to go pay for Bella's bill. I'll see you later. Bye Bella." She said as she kissed Bella as the forehead.

"Esme it's –"

"No Bella, its fine."

"But –"

"It's ok Bella. We want to," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Doesn't anybody know I'm in the room?"

"We do, we just don't want to." Alice said and she and Jazz left the room.

"Edward," my father started "By the time she's ok to go, take her home and pack her stuff. And yes, I want you to do it."

"Father –"

"We'll speak later, tonight."

Then he was gone. It was only me and Bella.

I feel so embarrassed, so she was leaving me and I didn't even know.

I was losing her! My wife!

"Bella, you're not really going to…"

"Yes Edward, I'm sorry but I do want to leave you."

"Bella, please? Can't we work this out?"

"For what? You're saying let's get back together and pretend none of this ever happened? So you will start noticing and appreciating me again?! I didn't realize my heart had to break for you to finally notice me!"

"Bella please, I'm begging you don't leave me,"

"You are so selfish! Do you know how hard it will be if I'm still at home? I have to look at my husband knowing he loved, kissed, and fucked another?!?!"

"No! I don't want you to feel like that! I just want us to work this out. Bella, please believe me when I say that I love you. I love you so much! I'm so sorry and I know now that I was a dick to you and I really do love and appreciate you! You are the only woman I have ever taught of having a future with and I'm sorry if I threw it away!

Please? I'm begging you! do not leave me!"

"A future, huh, you want a real future with me?"

"Yes…I do."

"THEN YOU BETTER START WORKING FOR IT AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M EASY TO GET, CULLEN!!!"

That scared the hell out of me…I've never seen her this mad…

"Now let me sleep, please? Stop hurting me for just one night?"

I didn't know what to say…

**Sorry that this chap is super boring, but I hurried and finished it just now.**

**This is for **teamtwilight27 :D


	12. Chapter 12

After the little quarrel I had with Bella, I didn't dare went to sleep. I wanted to watch over her.

She looks so peaceful in her sleep.

I didn't know what I was going to do… I couldn't surprise her with flowers; it's to plain and boring. Chocolates won't do either…

She needed something special, but I had no idea what I could do or give to her!

So, I decided to do the direct approach…

Bella woke up with a smile on her face, until she saw me.

"Good morning Bella." I said dryly with a smile.

She just nodded and tried to get up.

She was leaving for my old house later this afternoon; I wasn't even invited to step in as long as Bella was there…

"Bella, I need to ask you –,"

But she slammed the bathroom door.

BPOV

I didn't want to talk to Edward, I didn't even want to see his face.

So early in the morning and I get irritated by his stupid smile!

He thinks it would help if he would smile? No way!

I wanted to break something! I was so mad!

He doesn't even need to be here. I can take care of myself without him! Our marriage is over anyway, there is nothing in the world that could make my heart love him as much as before.

Frankly, I don't want to save our marriage.

I will never forgive someone as pathetic and stupid as him.

And I will not be fooled by his stupid smiles!

Too bad I'm going to act like a bitch.

If he wanted a bitch so badly, then he has her.

Epov

"Bella, I needed to ask you what you would want me to bring to the mansion from our house." I tried to ask again with another smile.

"I don't need anything."

"But –"

"I said I don't need anything! Stop kissing up to me, damn it!"

"Why are you getting so mad? I'm trying to help,"

"No you're not. _Your family_ is helping me. _You_ are just here trying to think of ways how to win me back and treat me as stupid as before!"

"No! I'm thinking of ways for us to be happy and –"

"you don't even have to be here! I told you, you can try to win me back but it's gonna be hard! You're pathetic! You're right, you can't live without me. You just want me back because you need me to set your food, to set your clothes, and to plan your schedule! Did I look like a fucking secretary? Tanya is! Not me! So go back to her Edward because I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"Bella, that's not true. None of them are!"

"Oh really? When was the last time, before everything that happened, you told me 'thank you' and 'I love you' and mean it?"

There was a long pause before I answered. I loved her very much, and I still do. But she's right, I acted like

"You don't appreciate me, Edward."

"I do!"

"Hmmhmm…"

"I do! I really do."

"Here's your problem now, Edward. I don't want you."

"I'm trying to win your heart back. So we could be happy again."

"That's impossible…"

"Why? Because of my stupid mistake or my ignorance?"

"No, because you broke my heart and it will never heal."

I was sleeping when I heard Bella call my name.

"Edward," she started softly, "Edward, wake up now." she said really loud.

"Yes Bella?" damn her face was pretty.

"I want you to fire Tanya."

"What?! Bella?! Are you crazy? She has rents to pay, food to buy and taxes too. You can't!" uh oh! No! Wrong reaction! Wrong reaction!

"Oh," was all she said.

"Bella, you were checking my reaction weren't you?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry."

"You love her, I know you do."

"Just because I didn't want to fire her? No, I don't love her. I never did."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me, I don't love her. I just…"

"Used her."

"No! No, I…I don't know."

"Anyway, I don't want you near her anymore. If that means you have to fire her, then so be it."

"Bella, you're not serious, are you?"

"Yes, I am. I told you, if you want me back, then you have to work for it. You have to do everything I say."

"But,"

"No 'buts', just say 'ok Bella, I will fire her' then that's it."

"Bella, I can't…"

"Fine then, just help me to look for a new apartment by the time I get out of the mansion."

"No! Please no! Ok, ok, I'll fire her. But, can I at least just demote her in not being my secretary?"

"I don't care about her salary anyway; I just don't want her to see you or you to see her."

"Why? I know I don't have the right to ask, but why?"

"Because, that I want you to be separated from the world."

"What?!?!"

"Yeap, so I'm starting with your bitch. Then I'll move to your friends, parties, get-togethers, etc."

"Bella, you can't…"

"Well, choose your free life as a man or your life with me."

"Don't you think that's a bit-"

"No, I don't think it's harsh. I think it's fair."

"But-"

"I want you to feel all the pain you have inflicted on me for six, straight months."

"Bella," I paused, "Ok, I'll do it. I'll do anything you say."

"Good."

After that, Bella went to the bathroom and stayed there for a long time again. Then I heard a scream.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and saw her on the floor. She fainted again.

"Is she fine doctor?" my mother asked.

"Well, there is this possibility…that she might be pregnant."

"What? Really? How?"

"Well, she is experiencing stressful matters now and if she is pregnant, then there would be some complications in her body. She would be very weak and sometimes her body would just give in."

"Oh," was all I said. Bella? Pregnant? I don't think I can handle this…

"Well is she pregnant or not?"

"Well, she's…"

**ok, haha! I'LL UPDATE ONLY IF YOU GUYS REVIEW!!!… :)) hahaha!**

**I know I cant please every one, so some hate reviews are welcomed. :P I dnt really care. I'm not a real writer anyways! :P**

**I want to thank **14! :))

**She's helping too with some ideas :D**


	13. Sorry

**Ok guys, now I know you all hate Author's notes but this is important!!!**

**Anyway:**

**1****st****: I have made Bella a bitch to Edward because he deserves it. Bella has the right to go all paranoid on Edward, not because she is jealous, but because she wants Edward to live in hell…**

**2****nd****: I have updated a pole on my profile if you want Bella pregnant or not.**

**Please review or send me a pm on why you want Bella pregnant or not.**

**3****rd****: I will update soon, since a lot has reviewed. But if I do fail, I'm sorry since it is my Term Finals are this week… :(**

**Thnx for the support, ideas, reviews, favorites and story alert adds :))**


	14. Chapter idk

**I'm sorry I haven't updated…I GOT SICK 2 TIMES WITH REALLY HIGH FEVER!!! :(:(:(:( I even missed some of my term exams….anyway, enjoy.**

**EPOV**

I can't handle this. This is too much…

The doctor said that there was only one more test to be made, then we will find out if my wife is pregnant or not.

Of course I wanted my first child, and of course I wanted to start a family with Bella. I knew that she would make a great mother, always caring for the baby.

But, my problem was, what if she wouldn't want me to be the father? Well, of course I'm the father, I heard her talking to Alice that I was the only one who…you know. But what if she kicks me out of the house if she decides to stay? What if she would file for divorce and get custody of our baby? Jasper would certainly be her lawyer. He was good at it. He never lost a case. Of course he only served the good; if Jasper knew that his client is guilty, he would drop it.

There was this case where this man had killed someone for self defense. He asked for Jasper's help. Jasper did, of course. He knew what was right and wrong.

I was in the bathroom when I heard Alice and Bella speak.

"Bella? What are you going to do if you are pregnant?"

"Well, I'm going to love the baby, care for it, and raise it. I'm ready, Alice."

"Ok, but how about Edward? I taught you said that you were going to file for divorce?"

"I am."

"But your also making him do all these mean things, which I don't mind, of course!"

"Well, since this 'I might be pregnant' thing has started, I'll just stop. But he still has to fire Tanya."

"Hahaha! Well, I would fire her too if I were you. Anyway, since you're going to file for divorce, what happens to the baby?"

"I don't want the baby to be with him while the baby's still young. I'll let Edward see the baby when he or she is older."

"Ok, that's fair. He deserves it. Does he even want this baby? He's the one who cheated anyway…"

"Which means he threw away his future with us and his first experience to be a father."

What were they saying?! Of course I want that baby! I want that baby to be with me! And along with Bella! I wasn't mad at the fact she was going to make me do awful things and still not take me back, I deserved it. But I still want this family. this was my chance to prove to her that I can be a great husband and father. But I knew that she would never risk our child being attached to me since she will expect me to leave. I won't, I won't leave her.

It was already morning when the doctor was talking to my parents outside. I couldn't read their faces. Bella was asleep and I was watching her. My parents finally came in with the doctor. They had a straight face on.

"Edward, we need you outside."

"Sure."

When we were outside, the doctor was standing in front of us. My mother was holding my hand while my father was beside me.

"Well," the doctor started, "She's pregnant."

My heart couldn't be happier. My body was shaking with excitement. I was going to be a father. I couldn't help stop the grin that was spreading on my face.

"But," the doctor said, "She's very fragile at the moment and she's going through slight depression. She could have complications, or worse, lose the baby."

"What could we do to prevent it?" my father asked alarmed.

"Keep her away from stress; that's all we could do now. Well, I have to go."

"Thanks doctor." The three of us said. Both my parent turned to me.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, mom, dad, but I promised Bella I would do whatever she wanted…even though she would never take me back."

"Exactly, you will just cause her more stress."

"No I wont, I'll talk to her. I'll do anything just to raise this baby with her. I'll do anything. Ok, I'm trying to accept the fact that she hates me and that I would never have her love again…but I need this baby with her. I want the three of us to be at least happy. A real family."

There was a long pause before my mother spoke again.

"Ok, but, you have to talk to her about it." she motioned to Bella's room and then I walked inside.

**BPOV**

I heard everything, Edward wanted us to be a family…he wanted me to be his wife again, a real wife who he would love and appreciate and raise a baby with.

He finally learned his lesson…finally!

But, I was still unsure…

**EPOV**

"Bella, hon? Are you awake?"

"Yes,"

"You're-"

"Pregnant, I know."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am! You?"

"Of course, I'm actually excited! But worried…"

"because?"

"Because I'm worried you wont let me be the father…."

"You heard Alice and I talk, huh?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in, I just did…."

"Edward, to be honest, I don't know what to do with you."

"Bella, I'm not a rag doll. But I know what you mean…but, believe me; I want to be the husband you once loved, the father our baby can have. I already love him,"

"Or her,"

"Yes, or her, I love you both."

"You want me to tell you now if I would let you stay with us?"

"Yes, Bella, I would like that."

"Uhm…ok….i want you to…."

**I'll update, just review. :D**


	15. Chapter something,

**Hi guys, :)**

**So, about the last chap…honestly, I really didn't want Bella pregnant…I had another idea, but I realized later on that the ending wouldn't really be good…**

**So, for the people who didn't want her pregnant, I'm so sorry… :(**

**Anyway, for EVERYONE who reviewed, thank you so much! It means a lot to me. :)**

**I'm going through a lot now…but I'm still writing. :D**

**BPOV**

I was between a rock and a hard place. I was stuck between what's best between my baby, or myself. Of course I would choose my baby. But now, I don't know what's best for him, or her, either.

If I take Edward back, temptation might struck him again and leave my baby and I hurt. If I don't take him back, my baby wont have a father, a fatherly figure.

But, I was still scared. I didn't know what to do. Would I stay with Edward? Or would I leave?

**Hahaha, stupid chapter!**

**OK, THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE ASKING IF YOU WANT BELLA TO STAY WITH EDWARD OR NOT!!!**

**VOTE NOW PLS!!!**

**Thnx:D**

**P.s. it will be closed on, hopefully, Jan 1. don't worry, I WILL update before Jan. 4.**

**If I don't, it might be because I'm sick, or my family needs me. :D**


	16. Chapter whateverhahahA

**Ok, ok, I'm sorry that the story is starting to suck. I'm really sorry if some of you guys are confused. I just wanted to see if the story is ok 4 u guys.**

**Anyway, enjoy, the polls are closed.**

**P.S. more drama will erupt here along with the next chapter.**

**EPOV**

She was going to take me back!

Yes! Yes! Yes!

I can be the father of our baby!

"Bella, I promise to love you forever."

"Hmm, you better this time."

"I will," I stood up and hugged her. "Can I lie down beside you?"

"Hmm…sure…"

I got on the bed and lay beside her.

"Bella? Are you really ready?"

"For the baby? I think so…"

"How sure are you for me to be the father?"

"You're the only one I had sex with for the last month, Edward…"

"No, I meant, how sure are you that you want me to raise our baby with you?"

"Uhm, I don't think I want to answer that now…sorry…"

"Oh, well, ok."

"Did you fire her already?"

"Hmm?"

"Tanya? Did you fire her already?" she asked again, a little more impatient.

"Well, uhm, no. I haven't got the chance."

"Oh, ok, you can do it tomorrow then."

"Bells, you still want me to fire her?"

"Of course I do! Fine, I will give you a little break, but don't you think you- ugh! Never mind! Just fire her!"

"I need to what? Tell me."

"I went through hell the past couple of months…couldn't I ask for some things in return?"

"Oh, I see…you have the right to, but don't you think that you can ruin her life?"

"Ugh! Well, didn't she think twice before she almost ruined our, **my and our baby's**, life? Did she? Did YOU? I can take back what I said about you having to raise the baby with me, you know."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just, well, I thought you forgave me already, and her."

"Edward…that's too much to ask at the time. Please, could you give me some time?"

"I will, you know I will. And I'm sorry; I know it is a lot."

"Good. Now, don't forget to fire, demote, or even kill her tomorrow."

"Uhm, Bella…"

She shot me an angry look.  
"What?"

"Ok, I'll do it."

**The following morning…**

It has been three days since we found out Bella was pregnant. I could go to work now that Bella was going to move to the mansion to rest later tonight. Bella was feeling healthier, now that the doctor was giving her medicine.

I just needed some time to check on some things.

Damon, my right hand man, did everything I needed to accomplish. I promised him I would give him a raise. He deserved it, of course.

And then there was Tanya. I had no idea how to fire her. Well, actually I was going to demote her to the lower office class. **( I have no idea how to state it, sorry.)**

"Hey Edward!"

"Hello Damon!"

Damon was really a great guy. I went to college with him. He and Bella are really close friends. He looked pretty good these days. Tall, just like me, lean, a little muscular, and he had those eyes that would make any girl melt.

Yup, he was perfect. But he was single; he hasn't dated since his ex-girlfriend, Katheryn, cheated on him during college. He loved her a lot. He was visited with temptation a lot of times, but he stayed true to his love, something that I and Katheryn couldn't do. The difference between Katheryn and I was that I now choose to stay loyal. She ran away with her other man.

**(I am so sorry if anybody hated the connection to Vampire Diaries. Don't worry, Katheryn wont be a main character here, but Damon will be.)**

We were in my office when Damon and I were talking.

"Tanya is messed up," he started.

"What? Did she do anything wrong, Damon?"

"Well, technically, no…since she's not doing anything! I've done everything since the day you left; I don't mind, of course, but I taught you had Tanya do half while I do the other half of the work."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Damon. Have you talked about it with her?"

"Whenever I ask for her help, she just says 'Edward would never let me do that! you can handle it…'. gosh! I wanna kill that,"

"Whoa, whoa, I know what you mean…don't worry Damon; I will handle it."

"Thanks Edward,"

Yes! I had a reasonable reason to fire her! Now, time to do it…

I asked her to come to my office. Once she was inside, I talked to her.

"Tanya, I,"

"Edward, what the hell is up with Damon? He always makes me do work, which I denied."

"Tanya, whatever happened between us in the past is over. You don't get special treatment!"

Just after I finished my sentence, she jumped on my lap and started to try to kiss me.

"Tanya! Get off me! Get off!"

"Edward, would you really give me up for your whore who will get fat and ugly for the next nine months?"

"BITCH WITH RED ASS HAIR FROM HELL, SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

**That was not Edward's voice…=)) hahaha! Anyway, I'm so sorry that this is like, short…**

**Since Bella will be with Edward again, don't expect them to be all lovy-dovy so soon…there's still more drama!**

**I would understand if you don't like my story anymore…I'm sorry id I have disappointed anyone…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. MY GOSH! :

**I am so tired…uhm, guys, this is FANfiction…**

**I'm sorry if some of you some of you don't like the story, there's only 1 solution…THEN DON'T READ MY STORY! :))))))**

**How many times have I said I wasn't trained to be a writer?**

**I'm so sorry if I seem really stupid right now, but, I'm just so sorry that I can't make EVERYONE happy.**

**I ACCEPT THAT! gosh…**

**If you want some other story with no harsh Bella or harsh Edward, THEN DON'T READ MY STORY!**

**i accept CRITICISM , but if you're just gnna waste your time telling me I'm a bad writer, ****just because I changed the personalities of the characters****, I honestly don't care. **

**I'm writing this cuz I just want to get things straight…**

**I'm not mad, just really confused…**

**FILIPINO***Grabe, nakakaloka naman toh…palagi ko naman sinasabi na di naman ako author eh, diba? Ay grabe! Hindi niyo ako maintindihan no? grabe, kaya nga fanfiction kasi pwede mong paglaruan yung mga characters? Ay dios ko naman…**** FILIPINO**

**Thank you to my fans! :D**

**I love you guys!**

**P.S... do u think i should continue the story? **


	18. Chapter

**Let's cut to the chase, shall we…**

_**Previously…**_

"_Edward, what the hell is up with Damon? He always makes me do work, which I denied."_

"_Tanya, whatever happened between us in the past is over. You don't get special treatment!"_

_Just after I finished my sentence, she jumped on my lap and started to try to kiss me._

"_Tanya! Get off me! Get off!"_

"_Edward, would you really give me up for your whore who will get fat and ugly for the next nine months?"_

"_BITCH WITH RED ASS HAIR FROM HELL, SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"_

**EPOV**

Shit. One word to described what's happening…shit.

Bella was mad as hell in the door way; Damon was holding her back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH FROM HELL! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO CALL ME A WHORE?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH MY FUCKING HUSBAND! So help me, I will sue you and you will never work in this town, country, world EVER AGAIN, YOU DAMN SON OF A—"

"Bella! Please calm down, I know you're pregnant." Damon tried to calm her.

"Damon, let me go! I. WILL. KILL. HER!!!!!!!"

"Bella, calm down first!"

"STOP!" I screamed, and everything calmed down…a little.

"Tanya, get the hell away from me! You're fired! I was going to show mercy and just demote you, but hell, you're fired!"

"Ugh! You cannot fire me! I will start a case on this, and you will lose! I can file abuse, rape, anything that can defeat you! You had an affair with me! Do you think the jury would overlook that matter?!"

"Well…no…but,"

"Ha! See! You and your bitch and bastard of a baby will never hear the end of this."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL MY BABY A BASTARD! THAT'S IT!"

I saw Bella going for Tanya, but then something else happened. Damon ran in front of Bella then pushed Tanya so hard that she hit the other side of the room!

"Ouch!!!" Tanya yelled.

"That's for messing with my girl! Ohh…sorry Eddie, you know what I mean!" Damon stuttered.

"Assault! Assault! I'll charge you with assault!"

Bella and I had scared looks for Damon, but he just stayed calm and had a smirk on his face.

Tanya stood up and fixed her skirt. Then she said,

"The next time I will see you Damon Salvatore, will be in court!"

"Bring it on bitch! My whole family are lawyers, I took law for 6 years. I'm a part-time lawyer! You think you can defeat me?"

He still had the smirk on his face.

"We'll see."

She walked out the door, passing Bella. Bella just shot her a death glare then ran to Damon.

"Damon, you cannot be serious. This is going to waste your time. What is she does file a case?"

"Then I'll win hands down…Bella, you above all people should know I'm good defending myself."

"Yeah, but,"

"Uh, uh, who won debate master in our 4th year in college?"

"You, but,"

"And who were your lawyers when you guys were robbed in your village?"

"You and your brother, Stefan."

"And did you win that case?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, done. Conclusion, I can defend myself."

"Ugh! Fine!"

They both shot glares at each other then after, they started to laugh. I've never seen Bella so happy in months…I felt my chest ache from the sight.

"Well, anyway, I have to get going. Don't worry Edward, ill get everything done I no time." He said with a smile.

"Oh, uhm, ok. Thank you so much Damon, for everything."

"Yeah, thanks D." Bella said.

"No problem guys, see you. Bella, try not to get stressed, please?"

"I'll try, bye!"

As he walked out, Bella walked toward me with a smile on her face. I smiled back as she was right in front of me. Then, I heard a loud smack and a real hurtful sting on my left cheek.

"What the hell? What was that for?"

"Showing mercy?! Demoting?! I told you that you WILL FIRE HER!"

"Bella, I was going to demote her. To fire her would ruin her life, but I guess I made a damn mistake…"

"The hell you did! She called my baby a bastard, Edward!"

"Your baby?..." I had a scared look on my face…

She closed her eyes then there was a long pause. She was thinking very hard.

She sighed loudly then said quietly,

"Our baby."

"Thank you," I kissed her on her forehead then hugged her.

She raised her hand and placed it on my sore cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

I grabbed her hand and replied, "It's ok, I understand you're hurt…"

Yeap, she's always hurt, because of me. I noticed she wasn't wearing her rign on either of her hands and then I got worried.

"Honey, why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?"

"Edward, please. It's a lot to ask, ok? I don't want to wear it yet. It's supposed to remind me that we would always be happy together…but the past couple of months has been bad…I'll wear it when I'm ready…"

I was hurt by her words…but, they were the truth.

"I…I understand…it's fine."

"Oh, and Edward? Do you mind not wearing your ring, too?"

"Why? Bella, I still love you…that what it means to me, our love."

"I know, but, I think its for the best…"

"But…"

"What? You're scared that people will start talking?"

"No, its not like that. ok, here…"

I took off the ring and gave it to her.

She squeezed it in her hand and then kept it in her bag. She hugged me back again tightly.

"knock, knock." My father's voice came.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the limo is ready. Bella, we're going to the mansion."

"Wonderful, thank you Carlisle." She replied with a smile.

She quickly went to Carlisle and talked to him in a whispered voice.

"Ok, Bella. Edward, Bella wishes that you will live with us too…but, you will not be a guest there, nor family," ouch, "you will be attending to Bella's every need. Understood?"

It took me a while to process what Carlisle said, it sounded like he disowned me…but I deserved it. what kind of a father would still be proud of his married son after having an affair?

"Yes, Father, I understand."

"Good, shall we?" she motioned us outside.

This was going to be more painful than I imagined…

**Haha, review!!!! Please!!! Or else ill go away again! hahahahahahahahaha! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey. Yeah. I'm a real bitch.

I haven't been updating for a long time, and I'm sorry. But, a lot of things are going on in my life, complicated things. I'm not gonna bother telling you because it think it's useless if I do.

Anyway, I'm reposting the chapters again because I think my writing is off and I want to make them longer.

I'm not gonna make any bull ass promises that I'm gonna update tomorrow or next week or the next. But I do promise that I will.

Again, I'm sorry. If you hate me or the story…I'm sorry.

I think it's the best for this story because after everything I've done, not updating or even just updating stupid chapters, many are still reviewing. And the reviews are great! They make me smile and motivate me to do better for the story.

So that's why I'm doing this. I want to give the fans of this story better things to read.

I hope you understand and forgive me. But if you don't, feel free to review and tell me your honest opinion. I wont judge you because everyone has different opinions.

Thank you again!

~me


End file.
